Arwia
Sector: Endiku Sea System: Arwia Star name and color: Arwia (Green)' '' '''Number of planets: 6 Occupation: Barrani Imperative Sinistra connection: Light Celestial Bodies: #'Arwia' (Star) #'Sumuel' (Dwarf planet) (molten rock) #'Malian Wal'l (Asteroid belt) #'Isabol' (System capital) (continental world) (Fully terraformed) (Two moons) (Ring of debris and shipwrecks in orbit) #'Ridir' (Gas giant) (51 moons) (dark matter mines) #'Ipqu' (Gas giant) (33 moons) (dark matter mines) #'Shamash' (Gas giant) (ice ring in orbit) (12 asteroids in orbit) #'Apiyatum' (Gas giant) (Rice ring in orbit) (22 moons) (Naval sentry station around the moon Abilia) General Information: The Arwia system was colonized during the second wave of vasharil settlers just before the beginning of the Golden Age. It was discovered centuries before by the Imperative, but since the system held no rare resources it was largely ignored. However due to the system's central position within the Imperative's sphere of influence within the Endiku Sea, it was colonized solely to avoid an Union or Confluence presence within Imperative terretory. Despite the central location of the system, no major Sinistra lane ever connected to it. Throughout the Golen Age Arwia remained largely a backwater system, where hard labour and cheap poduction was the pimarely industry. A great influx of canonic, utopic and saphis immigrants further pressed the average pay down. Within a few years the planet of Isabol became one of the major production centers in the Endiku Sea. Not known for quality Isabolian products were known for their low prices and wast quantities. The flow of poor immegrants seeking a job continued throughout the Golden Age and the local council of ministers became masters of exploiting those at the bottom of the social ladder of society. More than once the organization PaxPhanteon tried to interfere and help those in need. They were ultimately thrown out at the beginning of the Hamadromachia. Present Day The Arwia systems remains one of the few functional hubs of Imperative influence within the Endiku Sea. Becaurse of its central location it has become a port for the Imperative navy. Even though the navy's presence in the system is limited to a few dozen scouting vessels, the investment done by the Imperative government has helped the system to rebuild - even if a large part of those money did fall into the minister's pocket. The dark matter mines on the moons of Ridir and Ipqu are almost depleted. The few mines that are still operational however remains some of the most important sources of Dark matter for the Imperative. That said, it is estimated that there is only dark matter enough for about 15 years. After that the future of Arwia looks grim. During the Hamadromachia: Then the Great War broke out the majority of the Imperative's fleets engaged in battles in what is today known as the Barrier DMZ. Only a small fleet was deployed to keep the Exarch's terretory in the Sea safe from the Union's 6th Fleet, which had its base of operation in the Drachnos system. A few clashes between the Union 6th Fleet and the Imperatives Arwia Expedition appeared throughout the war, but for the most part no major engagements took place, since both fleets lacked sufficient funding by their repective governments. As for the large group of alien workers on Isabol they got shipped off to the dark matter mines on the moons of Ridir and Ipqu. Throughout this period the production was shifted to produce the manufaction of military equipment, tanks and APCs. In 3567 the Confluence entered the war and attacked Imperative and Union systems throughout the Endiku Sea simultaneously. A distress call from a neighbouring system forced the Arwia Expedition to leave Arwia undefended as they answered the call. In reality the call was a fake delivered by Saphis infiltration agents and the following day of the Arwia Expedition's departure. Seeking to cripple the Imperative's ability to support a lasting military campaign within the Sea, the invasion fleet began to bomb the industrial compålexes. the resistance was fierce however and the bombardments lasted longer than intended. When the fleet had successfully reduced the majority of the cities to rubble it got surprised by the return of the Arwia Expedition. The following battle ended with a draw as hundreds of wrecks came to find their resting place in orbit of Isabol. With the Arwia system and its fleet weakened, the Imperative were unable to effectively defend its other systems untill months later. By then Arwia became the staging point for military operations throughout the Endiku Sea. This decision was based on the fact, that Arwia was one of the few largely undamaged Imperative systems left in the sector. Category:Arwia Category:imperative Category:barrani Category:Barrani Imperative Category:Vasharil Category:Arwia Expedition Category:Isabol Category:Ridir Category:Ipqu Category:Shamash Category:Apiyatum Category:Malian Wall Category:Sumuel